1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multiband antennas, and particularly to a multiband antenna used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and laptop computers, have mounted antennas for receiving/sending wireless signals. Commonly, a portable electronic device may receive/send wireless signals of different frequencies, and that necessitates a multiband antenna.
However, multiband antennas tend to be large and have complicated structures, making it difficult to miniaturize portable electronic devices. Even where installation of miniaturized multiband antennas within such portable devices is possible, achieving precision is a challenge. The resultant casualty often is communication quality. Additionally, multiband antennas generally generate more electromagnetic radiation than single-banded antennas. Portable electronic devices employing multiband antennas may have high electromagnetic wave specific absorption rates (SAR).
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.